


sweet as honey.｡*♡

by kimwonpil



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Little Space, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjin has ocd, little!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: hyunjin loved lazy mornings, the ones without alarms and routines. most of all, he loved feeling safe and the warmth that tranquility could bring.(or: hyunjin falls into little space and woojin and minho spend the morning with their baby)





	1. lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my smol collection of one shots in which hyunjin is a little, they're in linear order for now and will centre on jinnie through the good days and the bad, hopefully this will fulfill the baby jinnie agenda!! i hope you enjoy reading ^-^

It wasn’t often that Hyunjin got to wake up without an alarm these days, far too accustomed to early get ups and blaring alarms that never really worked. But today was different, it was the first day of rest they had been given in a while; none of them were filming or working and there was no comeback to prepare for. So at around ten that morning, Hyunjin woke up in the arms of his eldest boyfriend, Woojin smiling softly as he slept, arms tight around Hyunjin’s middle.

It was so peaceful, the only noise accompanying his own breathing being the sound of cars lazily moving down the road below and the occasional yawn from someone in another room. Hyunjin wouldn’t have it any other way, or, well, maybe he would, but it wasn’t quite the right moment for  _ that _ just yet. The boy always promised that he would find someone when he started to feel small, on the cusp of slipping into his headspace, but Woojin looked so peaceful in that moment that he just couldn’t bear to wake him.

But all was not quiet for long, it was Minho that stumbled into the room only a few moments later, lopsided grin on his face as he toppled onto his boyfriends causing Hyunjin to whine loudly and Woojin to stir.

“Min! You’re squishing me!”

“I know Jinnie, go back to sleep.”

“I can’t breath you idiot!”

“You’re the idiot…” Minho grumbled with a small chuckle and within seconds he was out like a light, making himself comfortable at the expense of a poor, and now breathless, Hyunjin. The boy led there, completely still as he stared at the ceiling with a pout settling on his features. Woojin finally woke up next to him, chuckling at the scene before him as he pushed Minho off to lie on the other side of Hyunjin instead, the dancer not complaining and simply cuddling back up to Hyunjin. The boy in the middle of the sandwich felt himself blushing, smiling brightly from the cuddles and how warm he was, Woojin cooing over him.

“Morning Petal.” The eldest whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead and bundling him up into his arms, Hyunjin’s face only heating up more as he wondered how to tell Woojin that he wasn’t feeling particularly big right now.

Apparently, he needn’t have worried, because Woojin had clearly noticed the boy’s inner dilemma, bringing his hand up to Hyunjin’s hair and playing gently with the soft locks.

“Or are you our tiny Jinnie bean this morning hmm?” Woojin’s tone was soft and barely there, ending the question with another peck to Hyunjin’s nose, causing the youngest to giggle and nod his head bashfully. Minho peeked up at that, smile growing once more as he attacked Hyunjin with tickling hands to his waist and kisses to the back of his neck, the boy in his arms squeaking and wriggling around.

“Appa Minmin that tickles!” Hyunjin whined and tried to bury himself further into Woojin’s arms, the elders strong hold offering a lot less tickles and a lot more cuddles. Minho eventually stopped after a warning glare from Woojin, deciding to join in the hugging instead.

“How’s our Jinnie bean?” Minho asked softly, hearing the others shuffling around in the kitchen outside and his stomach grumbled in realisation, hoping that someone was making breakfast for all of them.

“Jinnie happy, got Dada Woojie and Appa Minmin… Bit hungry though.” Hyunjin giggled sheepishly and nuzzled back into Minho’s chest, his two boyfriends chuckling at his answer but beaming nonetheless. They really loved their baby oh so much; but they knew the others would want to coddle him as well. Despite being Hyunjin’s main caregivers, Chan and the others had warned them on pain of death to share the little. Woojin believed their boyfriend’s threat most of the time, their baby was just that adorable.

“Why don’t we go get some breakfast then? I think I can smell pancakes.” Woojin hummed and helped Hyunjin to sit up, the younger babbling happily as he rubbed at his eyes. They worked into their routine then, Minho put on Hyunjin’s (actually Woojin’s) favourite hoodie and then his bunny shaped slippers, wrapping a blanket around the boy’s shoulders and finishing off with a peck to his lips, Hyunjin blushing more as he tried to cover his face. Meanwhile, Woojin picked up the little’s pacifier, a pastel blue one today, carefully putting it between Hyunjin’s lips as the boy relaxed even more, extending his arms up to be carried.

“I think it’s a really small Jinnie bean day huh?” Minho asked to which the youngest nodded, doing his best puppy eyes at Woojin, the eldest caving instantly and picking their baby up, resting the boy on his hip.

“A tiny Jinnie day.” Woojin said after, chuckling as the boy in question hid his face away, whining at their words. Everything felt so calm and right on days like this, the world seemingly stopping so they could take a breather and enjoy each other's company without restraint or prying eyes watching them like hawks. Woojin and Minho especially, just simply loved taking care of Hyunjin when he was small like this, loved how the younger trusted them so completely. Yes, they had all of their other boyfriend’s but the three of them were definitely the closest; everyone had their close knit circles, Woojin, Minho and Hyunjin were as close as close could be.

Venturing into the kitchen the three of them found a solitary Changbin attempting to make some sort of concoction, face a mess of confusion and fear as he stared at the microwave. Most of the other boys were playing games rowdily in the living room, something which Hyunjin did not appreciate, whining as he tucked his head away in the crook of Woojin's neck.

"Whatcha making Bin?" Minho pondered with an amused smirk, eyeing the microwave as Changbin scrambled back.

"I have absolutely no clue… Help, please…"

"Hmm, what do you think Jinnie bean? Does Binnie deserve my assistance?" Minho asked with a grin, folding his arms across his chest as he looked over at the little.

"Help Binnie Appa Minmin!" Hyunjin nodded, expression determined to make sure that Minho obeyed and obey he did. He couldn't argue with the baby now could he?

That was how Minho ended up spending the next twenty minutes trying to salvage Changbin's heated up leftovers from the deathly heat of the microwave, Hyunjin cheering him on cutely from Woojin's lap as they sat at the breakfast bar. To say the scene was quite hilarious to all passersby was an understatement, Jisung, in particular, was found cackling at the four of them.

When the leftovers were safely destroyed and thrown in the trash, Minho made light work of making toast with honey. Ever since Hyunjin had watched Winnie the Pooh he had become obsessed with the stuff and demanded honey every time he was little, sometimes when he was not so little too. The boy gasped on realising what his boyfriend was making, smiling at Minho brightly from behind his pacifier as Woojin pinched his cheeks fondly.

"Thankies Appa Minmin…" He said quietly after Woojin had removed his pacifier, swinging his legs before digging into the toast, mewling like a baby kitten, completely content.

"Would Dada Woojie like some too?" Minho said teasingly as he waved a slice of toast in front of his boyfriend's face, the man scoffing and smacking his hand but taking him up on the offer nonetheless. Hyunjin chuckled at the exchange, his Dada and Appa were so silly.

Mornings without alarms were truly the best, honey-like days without a care in the world, where nothing and no one could serve to sway them from happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter♡](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)   
[cc☆](https://curiouscat.me/prince_jungwoo)


	2. a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who has read the first chapter and left kudos!! i decided to make this into a longer series, i hope you enjoy it ^-^

Today was a bad day. Hyunjin couldn’t always have good days, he knew that well enough by now, but the bad days were particularly few and far between now and this one had caught him off guard. After Woojin and Minho had pushed him to see someone, to talk to someone who could reply with sincerity rather than hugs and stuttered sweet nothings, he had gotten better. But bumps in the road were always bound to happen, todays bump was rather big.

All nine of them had been stuck inside that day, maybe that was the first thing that had caused the dip? Hyunjin had been subjected to a rowdy Jisung, crashing into his room and jumping on his bed until he eventually got up and stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. He hadn’t liked the noise and the way his alarm had been useless once again, clock displaying close to ten in the morning rather than his usual nine on their days off. Then the meal in front of him had been so messily strewn out, Changbin giggling as he apologised for the concoction he had given Hyunjin. That was wrong. Sunday was Woojin’s day to cook, but his eldest boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

When Hyunjin had been told by the therapist that the strange thoughts and need for routine might be OCD, it had taken the boy a while to compute what exactly that meant. It hadn’t been a light bulb moment where everything slotted into place but rather extensive research and a cloud of confusion until he felt like he understood what was going on in his head. The boy was often known for his strict, orderly lifestyle, everything having to be played by the book but the obsessive thoughts were something darker that he kept to himself. The worry that not washing his hands could lead to him contracting a deadly disease, that not turning the lights off at night would bring him waves of bad luck and that if he did not do everything exactly as he was asked, great harm would befall on him. The thoughts at one time would have consumed him to the point of suffocation and dread but were now simply simmering on the surface and he wouldn’t dwell on them anymore. Until today that was.

Hyunjin could not eat the breakfast that was prepared for him, leaving the table and pushing his chair in, wincing as it scraped against the floor. The boy moved to the sink in the bathroom, washing his hands again and again until he felt more in control, a little more at ease. From then on he resumed his morning routine without pause, not stopping until everything looked just how it should. But something still felt wrong.

Woojin hadn’t cooked breakfast that morning, did that mean he was sick? Hyunjin worried from where he was led, curled beneath his mound of blankets. Maybe he had forgotten to check that the heater was on in his boyfriend’s room and he had caught a cold, maybe he had held hands with Woojin yesterday without washing them? The possibilities carried on into infinity, Hyunjin shaking as his breath started to turn shallow, itchy and painful down his throat.

The pain did not subside nor diminish at all, Hyunjin panicking and digging his nails into his palms just to concentrate on a different type of hurt. He pressed once, twice, three times then breathed and restarted the process until he felt satisfied and his vision wasn’t blurred with dread and tears.

But this time Hyunjin realised how alone he felt, the feeling settling uncomfortably in his stomach as he looked around the room aimlessly in hope that someone would miraculously appear. No one did, obviously, no one ever seemed to come when Hyunjin needed them. No wait, he thought, shaking the bad thought from his head before it could fester and grow, they did come, he just needed to tell them something was wrong instead of bottling it up. 

Hyunjin barely made it to his door when he heard the tell tale signs of his boyfriends outside the door, Seungmin and Jeongin joking around and giggling. As much as Hyunjin loved them dearly, he did not want to burden them with these problems just yet.

The boy stepped back from the door, taking a deep breath and waiting for the voices to move on, biting on his nails as he stood there. What if nobody wanted to see him right now? His problems were a lot to deal with, they were probably busy and couldn’t help, he could just stay in his room and harbor all of the feelings to himself. 

“Jinnie… Petal? Are you in there?” Chan’s voice cut through any of the thoughts that Hyunjin had, why had he been so stupid? The boy’s eyes welled up with tears as he fumbled with the handle, he really needed someone right now, no matter what his head was telling him. When the door finally opened, Chan peered inside and gasped as he noticed the tears falling from Hyunjin’s wide eyes. The leader had only been wanting to ask if Hyunjin had wanted to join his gaming session with some of the other boys but he was beyond panicking now, ushering the younger towards the bed.

Hyunjin kept his distance, hands fiddling with the sleeves on his sweater, picking at a loose thread. Chan would know right away what was happening, he’d helped Hyunjin so many times but today was a really bad day and the younger could feel himself sinking further by the second.

“Shh Petal, it’s alright… I’m sure you’ve been having a bad day, but I’m here now and I won’t go anywhere.” Chan’s voice was already enough to reassure the younger, letting himself be bundled up and held tightly as he buried his face into the elder’s shoulder. 

“N-Nothing’s been right today… Woojinnie wasn’t making breakfast and then it was loud and I woke up late a-and… Not right.” Hyunjin repeated, feeling a little breathless as he trailed off, clenching and unclenching his fists painfully a few times before Chan noticed, taking his hands in his own instead.

“Woojinnie was just meeting some friends this morning Petal, we were going to tell you but you were sleeping, I’m sorry.” Chan placed the softest of kisses to Hyunjin’s forehead before moving to lie them down, the younger having calmed considerably. “He’s back now if you want to see him?”

“Want to see him… And Minho too.” Hyunjin asked, giggling as Chan grinned at him, bringing out his phone to text the pair. “Wanna be small.” The boy added as an afterthought, Chan’s eyes lighting up as he nodded. The elder held Hyunjin close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he brought him down into his headspace gently, easing him into somewhere softer and less harsh and scary. Chan knew Hyunjin was little the moment he peeked his head up slowly, thumb finding its way to his lips which Chan quickly replaced with the pacifier that was on Hyunjin’s bedside table.

Woojin and Minho barreled in a few moments later, worry painted on their features that instantly vanished as they saw Chan and Hyunjin cuddling on the boy’s bed. They were glad Hyunjin hadn’t hidden himself away, a particularly bad day a few months back having led to another and then another before the dancer reached out, broken and scared.

“Dada Woojie! Appa Minmin!” Hyunjin’s chirping tone snapped them both back to reality, the boy giggling as he squished closer to Chan to make room for the other two to get in. It was a tight squeeze, Chan complaining for a moment until Hyunjin nuzzled against him whispering a quiet ‘love you Daddy’ which ceased the complaints instantly. It was no secret that Chan would cave in to Hyunjin’s every whim even faster than Woojin and Minho.

“How are you feeling now Jinnie bean? Is our little one happier now?” Woojin asked with a smile, playing with the boy’s hair as he nodded, humming contently.

“Jinnie ‘appy.” Hyunjin whispered, words a little jumbled behind his pacifier and he giggled at that, the sound making the other three melt and cuddle even closer to the little. “Love Dada an’ Daddy an’ Appa lots!” He nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he scrunched his nose sleepily, Minho cooing and brushing the boy’s hair from his eyes.

“We love you too Jinnie bean.” The three said in unison, knowing they’d have to talk more about what transpired later on but right now, they were going to take care of their baby, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter♡](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)   
[cc☆](https://curiouscat.me/prince_jungwoo)


	3. fall back together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!! so i took a sort of unannounced break from writing this fic since a lot of stuff has been happening for me both personally and not and now i'm finally back!
> 
> this chapter is lots of hurt with a side of comfort and it's changjin centric!
> 
> some people might be wondering about this but i will always continue to include woojin in my fics, that big teddy bear isn't going anywhere anytime soon ♡
> 
> anyway! i hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day too!!

Sometimes days seemed to tumble into weeks without Hyunjin realising, their comeback being the main source of the fast paced lifestyle lately. With everything going on, the boy hadn't had time to stop and relax for a while and everyone had finally started to notice that Hyunjin wasn't okay.

Hyunjin would never admit it himself, he was fine, he was alright, the words seemed so familiar these days as they left his mouth more than they should. But his boyfriend's wouldn't let him slip through their grasp so easily.

It was coming to the last week of promotions and the group was spending a day catching up on sleep and eating way too much junk food to be considered normal. Hyunjin, however, was in his room doing nothing of the sort, illuminated by the light of his laptop as he scrolled aimlessly through websites he didn't really care for. 

“Hyunjinnie you should come and eat something, the food’s getting cold.” Changbin had been the one to speak, peeking his head around the doorway and into the dark bedroom with a frown, flipping the light switch.

The boy in the room yelped at the intrusion, eyes narrowing at Changbin as he saw red. Hyunjin couldn't explain what happened next, words tumbling from his mouth before he could compute them properly. 

“Fuck off and leave me alone! Turn the light off you idiot…” Hyunjin groaned and pulled the duvet back over him, facing the wall as Changbin stood their in shock but did as he was told. By now, their boyfriend's had quickly gathered to see what the commotion was but they were met with silence from Changbin who didn't know what he'd done wrong.

It only seemed to get worse from there, Hyunjin's temper and resolve wearing thin as he snapped at anyone who got on his nerves. The boy's seemed to panic, not knowing what to do since any offer of help was rudely denied.

When the bond between them seemed to strain far beyond what anyone had imagined, Hyunjin's doubt ridden brain wondered what it would be like to see it snap? Would anyone even care if he broke away?

They'd been eating a late meal in the practice room, most of them in small groups chattering away. As usual, Hyunjin was alone, scrolling through old messages and photographs to pass the time. His heart clenched uncomfortably as he stopped on one of him and Changbin, smiling happily as if nothing could ever go wrong between them. He hadn't spoken to the elder properly in what was surely weeks now. But then again, that was the same with everyone.

"Hyunjin, we're going home now, everyone's too tired to practice." Chan's voice was monotonous, void of any emotion as he eyed the younger carefully, not wanting to receive any harsh words in return.

Hyunjin nodded and stood up, wobbling slightly but shaking it off without a care. He was starting to crumble, the world falling off kilter. But he wouldn't let anyone close enough to help him.

The boy trailed behind the rest, tears welling in his eyes as he heard their words. Everyone sounded so happy, everyone was fine and well, why was he always hurting? Hyunjin didn't understand what was even going on with him, why he was so angry and lost. He hadn't considered that maybe, just maybe, he needed to reach out to someone. Trying to fight a battle by yourself was hard enough, but against the thoughts in your head? Almost impossible.

When Hyunjin snapped back into reality they had already arrived back at the dorm, everyone climbing out of the van as the boy didn't move a muscle.

"Hyunjin, get out." 

In the heat of the moment, the words that left Changbin's mouth had sounded cold and tired. Hyunjin broke.

The sobs that left his mouth came thick and fast, tears streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth. For a second, no one moved, everyone frozen before people began to react to the boy's outburst.

Changbin was the first to close in on Hyunjin's shaking form, strong arms wrapping around him as he brought the younger into his lap. Some of the boys were ushered inside as Minho and Woojin hung back, watching the pair in the van with worry.

"I'm sorry…" The first words to leave Hyunjin's mouth all day were fragile and cracked as he hiccuped and buried his face in Changbin's shoulder, clinging onto the man for all he was worth.

"It's okay Jinnie, it's alright we forgive you. Everything is fine now." Changbin said in the softest voice he could, running a firm hand through Hyunjin's hand to ground him as the boy in his arms finally, at long last, relaxed.

Along with Minho and Woojin, Changbin made quick work of carrying Hyunjin back inside, making sure not to jostle the younger and send him spiralling into another round of panic.

Thankfully, the boy's in the dorm were quiet and in their rooms, Changbin deciding to go to the couch for now and pulling some blankets over to swaddle Hyunjin in.

"Petal…" He began with a whisper, brushing his thumb against Hyunjin's cheek as the younger acknowledged him by tilting up his chin to face Changbin. "You know we all love you right? We're always here for you. Whenever you feel bad, you shouldn't shut us away. We were all so scared and worried and we know it's hard, but we really are right here." Changbin reassured the younger boy, holding Hyunjin even tighter as the boy looked at him with shaky eyes.

"I-I know… I wish none of this ever happened, I wish I could have told you. I promise it won't happen again." Hyunjin breathed out, thoughts starting to unravel as the sky seemed to clear. He just wanted to be held, wanted to know that everything would truly be alright.

"You're our precious Jinnie bean and we wouldn't want you any other way. We'll always help you out no matter what." Changbin continued to whisper reassurances into Hyunjin's ear until the younger started to grow drowsy, thumb slipping past his lips as Changbin cooed.

"For now, our baby just needs to relax though, I'll look after you." Changbin smiled and pecked Hyunjin's forehead, the little boy mewing like a kitten at the piece of affection. He'd been without it for so long that he was savouring every small bit.

The pair led down on the sofa, curled up around each other as Changbin left more small kisses all over Hyunjin's face, both of their smiles growing wider.

"Love you Dada Binnie…" Hyunjin hummed, already falling asleep in Changbin's arms.

"I love you too Jinnie bean, sleep well." Changbin whispered with a grin, words floating away as Hyunjin drifted off into dreams of the nicest kind. Changbin would always be there to protect him from the nightmares, both real and not, he just had to reach out and ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter ♡: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)  



	4. of blue shells and chameleons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with more fluff and very very little angst which is a new personal best for me :'D
> 
> i hope everyone's new year is going well and that you're all healthy and happy!

“Jinnie! Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjinnie!” The shouts were comically loud as Jeongin rushed into Hyunjin’s room late into the afternoon one day, crashing onto the boy’s bed and on top of Hyunjin’s unsuspecting form. The boy in question screamed but the noise soon dissolved into laughter as he pulled out his earbuds and looked down at the youngest.

“What’s up Innie?” He asked softly and moved to brush Jeongin’s hair out of his eyes, it didn’t matter that Hyunjin was the unofficial-official baby of the group, he would still dote on Jeongin until his death.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to play a game with some of us, Chan and the others went out to get food for dinner so it’s just us, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin left.” The mischievous tone and the glint in Jeongin’s eye as he spoke was enough to make Hyunjin scoff but he nodded nonetheless, bundling up Jeongin in his arms as he stood up.

“Hey hyung put me down!” The cries of protest could probably be heard in the convenience store the others were at, Hyunjin giggling as he wandered into the main living area of the dorm, the three other boys already settled and ready for a video game tournament.

Hyunjin eventually listened to Jeongin and settled the youngest down on the mound of blankets and cushions, squishing the boy between him and Jisung as Felix handed him a remote. He groaned when he saw the graphics that lit up the screen, already regretting his choice to play.

“Mario Kart?! But I'll lose…”

“Yeah and it's funny to watch you suffer in last place.” Seungmin sniggered and stuck his tongue out in Hyunjin's direction, the eldest unwillingly smiling as a result.

“That's slightly concerning but now I'm gonna make sure I hit your ass with a blue shell.” Hyunjin grinned, the room filling with light laughter as they went to choose their characters. Jeongin decided to sit out of the first match, happy to eat snacks and film any possible stupid moments for blackmail.

As they settled down to do the first race, Hyunjin having chosen Princess Peach as his character, he felt himself relax, settling back against the sofa with a permanent smile on his face. Despite the fact that he knew he would lose against the others, he really did enjoy times like this.

Surprisingly, the first three races didn't go too bad, Hyunjin came in tenth and then seventh and (to Seungmin's disbelief) fourth in the latest race. They were gearing up to play rainbow road when things decided to go downhill.

Hyunjin was fine in the first lap, fine in the second even but Jisung decided to hit him with a red shell in the third and he was sent spiralling off the track. When his portion of the screen came back to life he was in last place and far, far away from the others. The boy whined under his breath, lips jutting into a pout as Seungmin already started to tease him from his first place position, Felix joining in from second. Hyunjin didn't get to finish his last lap as the scoreboard rolled on, sighing in defeat as he put the controller down. 

However, the others didn't seem to pick up on the hint or see his mood changing, continuing to poke fun at the eldest as he only retreated further into his shell. Jeongin was the one to put a stop to it all.

“Jinnie hyung, why don't you have some snacks? I'll do the next races.” Jeongin offered with a smile, not letting Hyunjin answer before picking up the remote himself. Hyunjin swore that the youngest had more emotional maturity than all of them combined, silently thanking Jeongin with a smile of his own.

“Aww don't admit defeat that easily Hyunjin, let me beat you again…” Felix grinned and whined in a teasing manner, the expression suddenly wiped off his face when he saw that Hyunjin wasn't joking around anymore. The eldest was sat there, huddled up as he picked quietly at the bowl of popcorn, subconsciously sucking on his thumb every so often before reaching for another of the snacks.

Jisung decided to react first, moving to sit in front of Hyunjin and taking the boy's thumb from his mouth, causing him to whine and babble in complaint.

“Hey, Jinnie bean it's alright, I'll get you your paci if you want it instead?” Jisung offered to which Hyunjin simply nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the eyes on him to speak as Jisung quickly left the room to find the little's stuff.

“Why did you slip Jinnie?” Seungmin asked after a moment, reaching to thread his hand through the boy's hair which he greatly appreciated.

“Was playin' then Minnie and Lixie not think Jinnie any good… Made Jinnie bit sad then slipped.” Hyunjin admitted quietly, Felix and Seungmin frowning as they moved to wrap Hyunjin in a tight hug from both sides, the little boy giggling at the display of affection.

Jisung returned after a moment with a lilac pacifier and pusheen plushie in hand, Hyunjin gasping and making grabby hands for the objects. Once the pacifier was slipped past his lips, the boy relaxed even more, turning to nuzzle against Seungmin's shoulder as he settled.

Jeongin decided to get his camera out again, capturing the other four and sending it to their group chat, knowing at least one of the elder members would see if before they got back.

“Why don't we watch a movie and wait for the hyungs to return?” Jeongin suggested, everyone nodding in agreement as they set about turning the channels over and getting comfortable in their blanket nest once again.

Hyunjin had since deposited himself on Seungmin's lap, content to be held by the smaller as he watched everyone else with wide eyes, squeezing his pusheen teddy close to his chest.

“Does this kitty have a name Jinnie bean?” Felix asked as he settled down, having chosen to put on Tangled since the little liked it so much.

“Minmin…” Hyunjin whispered in reply, giggling to himself as he hugged the cat closer, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fur of the toy. Felix and Jisung chuckled in response, guessing it was named after Minho since Hyunjin was so attached to the elder, especially in little space.

The movie started seconds later, Hyunjin gasping and quietly singing along, a little shy until Seungmin and Jeongin joined in as well, dramatically reenacting all of the scenes to make the little boy laugh. They found out that Seungmin did a particularly good chameleon impression and Jisung reminded himself to tease the younger about it later.

When the older members arrived back it was to the soft tune of "I See The Light", all four of them quietly padding in as to not disturb the sight that befell them. Hyunjin had his head in Jisung's lap, dozily watching the screen as the boy above him played with his hair. Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix were all huddled up together, buried underneath a mound of blankets as they quietly sang along. It was peaceful and perfect, there was nothing else better than this.

~

**Sungie:** i hope y'all know that seungmin can do a killer chameleon impression and I say we send him to a zoo where he belongs

**Wooj:** are you sure you really wanna say that sung? he's sat right next to you

**Seung:** yeah and soon he'll be dead :))  
**Seung:** have fun finding a new 3racha member channie~

**Crispy:** oh it's fine, hyunjin is already in as backup

**Sungie:** hey that's not faifjgjekvjdk

**Crispy:** are they killing each other?

**Wooj:** yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter ♡: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)  



	5. the holiday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently procrastinating and this just churned itself out very quickly, part two should be up within the next few days ^•^

Sometimes, when Hyunjin felt so safe and sound, he slipped a lot more than usual, allowing himself to be completely vulnerable around the boys he loved the most. With all nine of them going on a well earned break, Hyunjin was possibly the most excited one of all; a whole week in their own holiday cabin to relax and unwind seemed perfect.

Chan had helped the boy pack that morning since he seemed on the verge of being little, too restless to really pay attention to what he was putting in his suitcase.

“Petal, which plushies do you want to bring, you have room for two I think?” Chan asked Hyunjin once he'd finished the rest of the packing, the boy turning around with puffed out cheeks as he went to survey his bed. The boy picked out his Minmin Pusheen and a small puppy plushie that Changbin had bought him, since it looked a lot like Kkami. 

“These ones Da- Channie hyung.”

Chan smiled, not missing the slip up as he put the two plushies into the remaining space of the suitcase. He quickly moved to wrap Hyunjin in a tight hug after, grinning as he catapulted them onto the bed, Hyunjin squeaking in surprise. Chan had missed the younger being little and wanted to make sure he got to see his baby at least a few times during the holiday.

“I think we're ready to go now Jinnie bean, do you want Daddy to help you get in your shoes and coat?” Chan hummed and raised his brow, cooing over the way Hyunjin's cheeks flushed red as the boy nodded, slipping into his headspace right away.

“Daddy carry Jinnie?” Hyunjin asked and looked at the elder with the puppy eyes he knew would win him over, but he needn't have even tried, Chan always caved.

“Of course I'll carry you baby, let's go.” Chan spoke softly and scooped Hyunjin into his arms, carrying him bridal style towards the hallway. Most of the boys were messing around in the living room, surrounded by suitcases and snacks as they tried to decide where everyone would sit in the minivan.

“Where do you want to sit today Jinnie?” Chan asked as he started to help Hyunjin put on his shoes, tying the laces as the little mulled over the question. 

“Sit with Appa and Dada?” The little boy said and tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy, Hyunjin hadn't been spending as much time with his two main caregivers as of late, having been busy or instead playing with the rest of the younger members when he felt small.

“Sounds good sweetheart, Daddy's all done, should we go and find Appa and Dada?” Chan said, Hyunjin replying with an excited squeal as he toddled off to go and find Woojin and Minho, gasping when he spotted the pair curled up on the couch. Minho saw the boy straight away, recognising the starry eyed look in Hyunjin's eyes and opening his arms out for their baby.

“Hi Jinnie bean, is someone excited about the holiday?” Minho grinned as he bundled up the little boy in his arms, Hyunjin not having time to reply as he was smothered in love and kisses. Woojin was the one to save him, chuckling and shaking his head as he pushed Minho away from the wriggling boy.

Chan announced that the car was ready and the members began to file out of the apartment, the manager helping them with their luggage.

“We go now?” Hyunjin said with a happy chirp, Woojin cooing and replying with a nod. The three of them went down last, Hyunjin giggling as he hopped down each step towards the minivan. They managed to get the back three seats, their baby in the middle and starting to slip more.

“How old are you feeling Jinnie bean?” Woojin questioned as he buckled up Hyunjin's seatbelt, the boy holding up three fingers before squishing himself against his eldest boyfriend.

“Tell Dada if you feel any smaller okay?” Woojin continued, knowing that Hyunjin would be an angel but he didn't want his baby being so small on his own.

The car journey was going to take about two hours, everyone settling in as the rowdy members continued to sing along to whatever song was playing through the aux cord. Woojin could hear Hyunjin's quiet voice singing along with them but the baby was more interested in fiddling with Minho's hand and fingers that he was holding onto tightly.

Around an hour in, things started to pull as everyone decided to sleep, Woojin reaching into Hyunjin's rucksack and taking out the younger's favourite lilac pacifier, pushing it past his lips as the boy fell into dreamland.

When Hyunjin woke up they had just arrived, everyone else stretching out their limbs before clambering out of the minivan and towards the quaint looking holiday cabin. The boy felt really small and he knew he should tell Woojin but he didn't know how, hands curling against the eldest's hoodie as he continued to suck on his pacifier.

Woojin didn't need an answer however, simply picking Hyunjin up himself and taking the younger inside of the house with a smile on his face. Inside was cosy and warm, full of blankets and plush sofas, they were given the keys and then allowed to go and decided on sleeping arrangements. The house, thankfully, had three bedrooms. Two of the rooms had a double and a single bed inside and the last had a king-sized bed, Minho made sure to run and grab that room for him, Woojin and Hyunjin before anyone could complain.

“Is Jinnie really small hyung?” Minho asked as Woojin came into the room soon after, getting his answer when Hyunjin babbled around his pacifier, words unintelligible and silly.

“I'd say he's no older than one right now, could you get out a pull up and his onesie Min?” Minho quickly slipped into routine, smile bright on his face as he grabbed the items from Hyunjin's suitcase, as well as his plushies, just in case.

“Dada and Appa are going to get you changed now Jinnie bean.” Woojin cooed, Hyunjin mewing in response and staring up at his boyfriend and caregiver with a small giggle leaving his lips.

The elder pair quickly got Hyunjin changed, distracting him from the task with whispered sweet nothings and lots of kisses that left the baby feeling even smaller.

“I say we stay here and cuddle, until Jinnie feels bigger.” Woojin suggested, being met with nods from both of his boyfriends as Hyunjin was squished between the two.

“Sleep well Jinnie and Dada.” Minho grinned, earning himself a playful whack to the arm that held no malice behind it, the trio settling down to sleep soon after.

The holiday had only just begun but Hyunjin knew that he was going to have the nicest week of his life.


	6. the holiday part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand i'm back with part 2 of the mini holiday, this one is a bit angsty and just a warning jinnie does have an accident so you might wanna skip this one if it makes you uncomfy at all ^-^
> 
> have a good week everyone and stay healthy, thanks for reading <3

“Dada… Dada Woojie!” Hyunjin whined and shook at Woojin's shoulder, blinking his sleepy eyes open as he continued the action. When the little had woken up he'd felt bigger but still definitely small, Minho having already left and he could smell dinner cooking to explain his absence. But now, he needed his Dada and he wouldn't wake up!

“Hmm what is it Jinnie bean?” Came the quiet reply, Woojin's arms tightening around Hyunjin's middle. Hyunjin giggled at that, nuzzling against his boyfriend's chest as he mewed quietly at the warmth.

“Am hungry, Jinnie want food please Dada.” The little boy said sweetly, Woojin cooing over how adorable his baby was and nodding his head. How could he ever disagree to such good manners after all?

The eldest picked up Hyunjin easily, scooping the little into his arms and carrying him out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen. It was quite rowdy, all the others in there as they attempted to help with the cooking process. Woojin decided that it was a bit too loud for him and his Jinnie bean, moving instead to sit with Jisung on the table whilst the rabble continued on behind them. 

“Sungie hi!” Hyunjin waved over at Jisung and smiled at the younger, legs swinging beneath the table as Jisung returned the gesture before looking back at his phone. The boy was clearly not in the mood for conversation but Hyunjin couldn't tell in his smaller state, frowning at the lack of enthusiasm from his boyfriend.

“Jiji? Hiya Jiji…?” Hyunjin said again at the same volume, causing Jisung to flinch a little and Woojin sighed at the scene unfolding before him.

“Jinnie bean, I think maybe Sungie is busy right now, why don't we go and play some-”

“No! Jinnie wanna play with Sungie!” The reply flew out of Hyunjin's mouth before he could stop it, practically shouting at Woojin as the room descended into silence. The eldest sighed once more and shook his head, hating the situation at hand.

“Jinnie, you know your rules baby, you're not supposed to shout or talk back.” Woojin explained calmly, but Hyunjin seemed to be on a defiant streak that day.

“Jinnie don't care.” He huffed and got off Woojin's lap, about to stomp off but a hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

“Hyunjin, you need to apologise to Jisung otherwise you're going in time out.” Woojin warned, hoping it would be enough to calm the little but it seemed to do the exact opposite.

“Don't wanna, Jiji is stupid.” The little boy grumbled but everyone heard it, Woojin standing up and carefully taking Hyunjin towards the corner of the room. He'd only had to put Hyunjin in time out once before, the boy was usually an angel in little space, the whole situation felt so strange.

“Hyunjin, you've got twenty minutes in time out now, you're not allowed to move until that's done okay?” Woojin said, the little seemingly not caring as he sat down and faced the wall with a scowl on his lips. “Think about what you've done and I'll be back soon so you can apologise.” The eldest continued before walking back to everyone else, shrugging at Chan who asked what had brought on Hyunjin's sudden change in demeanor.

In the corner, Hyunjin was left to his own thoughts and sour mood, tears already starting to gather in his eyes as he hunched over. He didn't know why Jisung had made him so riled up, the boy's headspace was confusing and sometimes he snapped for no reason. Hyunjin hated it, trying and failing to yank himself from his headspace before he could spiral any further.

After his twenty minutes had been and gone however, Woojin didn't return, but Hyunjin didn't know that; time was a mystery to the little boy in that moment, and he couldn't tell whether hours or mere seconds had passed. The other eight boys were outside on the porch, having started to eat their meal together, joking around and messing with each other. Jisung had long forgotten what had happened before, sitting himself in between Chan and Changbin as he stuffed his cheeks with bacon and rice.

Inside was a different story. Hyunjin was slumped against the wall, head pressed into the corner as he cried silently into his hands, his body shaking as he asked quietly for his Dada. The boy couldn't stop apologising to the air, sucking on his thumb as he sniffled. It wasn't a pretty sight but Hyunjin was hurting and confused, he didn't want to move however, afraid that he'd only make Woojin even more upset when he returned, if he returned.

Now, Hyunjin didn't often have accidents, even when he was really small they were rare. But the boy was so caught up in his swirling thoughts that it happened before he could realise what was going on, gasping and crying even more when he saw what he had done. That was all it took to pull Hyunjin from his headspace, the boy sprinting towards the bathroom and locking the door behind him as he looked down at his damp pants in shame.

The door slamming was heard even from outside, Woojin looking up and raising his brow in confusion before it dawned on him.

“Oh my god Hyunjinnie…” He breathed out and leapt up to his feet, checking the time. He'd left his baby there for almost an hour, oh no.

The eldest felt his heart tug painfully as he spotted the corner empty and the mess on the floor, setting Minho about cleaning it up as he went to find their now missing boyfriend. He stumbled upon the locked bathroom door after a minute, taking a deep breath before knocking.

“Petal… Can I come in Jinnie? I've got you some clean pants and underwear.” Woojin's voice was so soft, barely there in the quiet hallway but he knew Hyunjin had heard him when the lock clicked open. The sight that befell him was what shattered Woojin's heart, bundling up a red, puffy faced Hyunjin in his arms before the younger could protest. The pair stayed there in silence for a minute or two, Woojin then helping Hyunjin out of his pants to clean the younger boy up.

“I-I’m sorry hyung…” Hyunjin breathed out, voice still wobbly and fragile as he scrunched up his nose when more tears threatened to fall. Woojin only shook his head, hating that Hyunjin had withdrawn himself so far to use honorifics so suddenly around him when normally he dropped them altogether. 

“No baby, you don’t need to apologise alright? You still need to say sorry to Jisung later but I’m the one who is sorry for forgetting about you and your time out, okay? It’s my fault that you got upset and had an accident.” Woojin reasoned and Hyunjin could only wordlessly nod. The pair worked together to get Hyunjin back into his sweatpants, Minho coming to check up on them as they were walking out of the bathroom.

“Are you okay Jinnie?” The elder dancer asked and tilted his head to the side, once again, Hyunjin just nodded, standing there awkwardly as the others came over as well. Everyone looked equal parts worried and guilty but Hyunjin could only pay attention to one of them, moving towards Jisung and hugging the shorter boy tightly, the younger returning the gesture as he carefully rubbed Hyunjin’s back.

“I’m really sorry for shouting at you Sungie, that was really mean of me and I won’t do it again.” Hyunjin breathed out, chewing on his lip as he prayed that Jisung would forgive him.

“I forgive you Jinnie, it’s okay. But you know that if you’re panicking like that or really upset with corner time, you can come to us or we could change the punishment to something else if you want?” Jisung suggested, everyone murmuring in agreement with the boy as Hyunjin silently nodded.

“Would that be okay?”

“Of course it would, but we can talk about it later. I want a hug now.” Jisung chuckled and took Hyunjin’s hand, taking his boyfriend towards the living room and snuggling up next to him in the big armchair. “And we’re gonna watch whatever movie Jinnie wants to see.” Jisung continued, everyone laughing at the boy’s insistence and getting seated as well; Chan made sure to bring over a serving of food for Hyunjin too, not wanting the boy to go hungry.

Soon enough the Totoro theme tune was being sung loudly throughout the cabin, all nine of the boys happy at last. Hyunjin fell into his headspace once again soon after he’d finished eating but stayed cuddled up to Jisung whilst the younger played with his hair and left fleeting kisses on his cheeks. 

And if the little boy snuck into Jisung’s bed the next morning and latched onto the younger for the rest of the day, well that was for them to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter ♡: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)  



	7. in the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly,,,,, this chapter is on that i've been planning for months now and it finally got written and finished :'D i plan to do a small follow up chapter for this just to capitalise on the fluff but it is a flashback to the first time that jinnie went into littlespace ^-^
> 
> also!!! if anyone has any requests for future chapters you can comment or send me a dm on twitter because i'm slowly running out of draft chapters (this has about 14 so far in my docs but i want to write a lot more;;;;)
> 
> anyway, i hope everyone has a great weekend and i hope you enjoy reading this <3

It had been just before their debut when everything had begun, that was when Hyunjin’s problems had started amounting to levels he had never experienced before. The world was starting to tilt a little more everyday, shifting until Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. After being diagnosed with OCD, he thought that everything would get better from there on out, but oh was he wrong. Although his routine and lifestyle improved, everyone guiding him as best as they could, there were other problems that continued to arise. One caught Hyunjin’s attention in particular, a niggling, annoying feeling that he couldn’t shake away.

Little space, that was what it was called at least; Hyunjin had learnt about it after talking with some of his friends from other groups late one night at the beginning of the year. Back then Hyunjin had paid it no mind beyond a quick google search to make sure he knew what his friend was going on about, but unfortunately it appeared that fate had a way of bringing it back to the forefront.

Hyunjin had been practicing for what felt like years but had only been five hours, a relentless pace having been set by their choreographer that didn’t let up. Everyone was exhausted, the mirrors now misted over slightly from condensation and they were definitely due another break. But no one said a word, the need to improve and excel in their craft far greater than their need for water and a snack. He didn’t even realise, amongst his thoughts, that he had fallen a beat behind until Seungmin suddenly hurtled in his direction and sent Hyunjin onto the floor.

Everyone seemed to slow, stare at the boy on the ground before he awkwardly scrambled up to his feet, muttering apologies and reassurances to Chan that he was fine, the leader’s expression not one of complete trust but he had to drop it for now.

“Let’s go from the top, Hyunjin, get it right this time.” The trainer shot him a look that made Hyunjin drop his head in shame, determined to do as he had been asked, not wanting to bring down the rest of his team because of his own silly mistakes.

The next hour saw the nine of them pushed to their limits, Hyunjin wasn’t sure he could feel his body anymore and was instead relying on muscle memory alone to push him through the routines. A break finally came in the form of their manager arriving to whisk them away back to the dorms, claiming that they still needed to unpack after moving to the new dorm the other day. Hyunjin could only thank whatever was up there for their manager, he had some special power to know exactly when to arrive, Hyunjin was sure of it.

“Jinnie come on, we’re leaving now.” Came Woojin’s soft tone, the elder placing a hand on the small of Hyunjin’s back and directing him towards the door, Hyunjin giggling bashfully at their sudden closeness. It was no secret that the nine of them were closer than friends by this point, but no one chose to put a label on anything; for Woojin and Hyunjin, however, labels didn’t really matter they were simply in love, for want of a better word. No one paid them any mind whenever they always chose the other to cuddle with on movie nights, or when Chan had to wake them up knowing they’d both be snuggled in Woojin’s bed. Hyunjin couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than what they had right now.

“Baby you’re walking slow, speed up Jinnie bean and then we can get home.” Woojin all but whined, suddenly lifting Hyunjin off his feet with a chuckle and speed walking towards the minivan. Hyunjin yelped in surprise, clinging onto the elder as they entered the vehicle and nabbed the backseats, earning threatening glares from Seungmin and Felix who were about to enter. The pet names seemed to stick around in Hyunjin’s head for the journey home, the boy feeling a sense of calm wash over him after hearing Woojin say them. He hoped the elder would call him that again. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long.

“Jinnie bean, we’re home.” Woojin whispered out, poking at Hyunjin’s side as the sleepy boy whined in protest, limbs stretching out in an attempt to whack the elder. However, Woojin was quick and took the opportunity to unbuckle Hyunjin’s seat belt and scoop the younger up into his arms once more. The action caused Hyunjin to splutter for a second before he curled up as small as possible against Woojin's chest, unsure of why he suddenly felt so safe and cosy. 

Back in the dorm, the topic of the moment was what takeout to order for dinner, everyone’s voices piling over the others as Hyunjin grumbled and moved to cover his ears. Woojin looked down and caught the younger’s uneasy gaze, leaning in to Chan to quietly tell him that he wanted chicken before taking Hyunjin off to his room. The pout never left Hyunjin’s lips even when he and Woojin were away from all of the noise, alarm bells ringing in the eldest’s head as he wondered if something was wrong.

“Dada…”

The word was barely even a whisper as it left Hyunjin’s lips, the boy whimpering as he was sat down on the bed, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. Suddenly, as if a dam had burst, the boy began to cry and Woojin rushed to help.

“Jinnie bean… Baby, what’s the matter?” He asked gently, bundling up Hyunjin in his arms as the younger all but melted against him.

“Dada.” The boy cried out softly once again, Woojin’s brows creasing as he rubbed at Hyunjin’s back. He had no clue what was happening and he wasn’t sure that Hyunjin did either, deciding to stay quiet until the younger had calmed down at least.

It took a few more minutes for Hyunjin’s tears to stop, the boy’s grip on Woojin’s shirt never leaving however. Woojin wondered what to say, looking down at the sniffling boy in his arms and furrowing his brows at the faraway look in his eyes.

“Baby, can you tell me what's wrong?”

“J-Jinnie don't know…” Hyunjin whispered, hiccuping as he buried his face away in the crook of Woojin's neck; it was only a second later that the younger boy pushed his thumb past his lips and Woojin finally, finally, realised what was going on.

He had been there the day that Hyunjin had learnt about little space for the first time, he'd noticed the wonderment in the boy's gaze but hadn't said anything just in case he grew embarrassed. And if the way Hyunjin was acting right now was anything to go by, then Woojin was sure that the boy had slipped into some sort of headspace. They had been awfully busy lately, Hyunjin more so than the others and he didn't handle stress amazingly like many thought he did. Woojin cooed and pressed a small kiss to the little boy's nose as he slowly dozed off, vowing to discuss this properly once Hyunjin was awake and big once more.

However this was easier said than done. When you lived in a dorm with eight other boys, plans never worked out perfectly. Woojin woke up with Hyunjin in his arms, but this time Chan was also there and squished on top of the pair with a playful grin on his lips. Woojin scoffed at his puppy-like expression, ruffling the younger’s hair as he started to press kisses all over Hyunjin’s face. Normally, the boy loved being woken up like this - especially if Chan was the one giving him kisses - but, as Woojin had thought, it wasn’t the same now. Hyunjin started to whimper and try to push Chan away as he woke up, once again tearing up as he pressed himself closer to Woojin. The leader frowned and quickly sat on the edge of the bed instead, settling on running his hand through Hyunjin’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“Jinnie Bean, it’s alright, it’s just Channie.” Woojin whispered and carefully moved to sit up, pulling Hyunjin onto his lap and the younger curled up into the smallest ball possible, tucking his head beneath Woojin’s chin. The little boy was shaking slightly, thumb still in his mouth and Woojin could feel his shirt getting damp from the tears the silently fell, heart breaking at the sight of the younger so upset.

“What’s going on?” Chan asked quietly, tilting his head to the side in both confusion and concern, Woojin sighed and looked over at the younger, bringing Hyunjin closer to him.

“Jinnie is little, I think; do you remember the meet up we had the other week and the others were discussing it? I think Jinnie's slipped into some sort of headspace but I don’t want to assume anything right now… He did call me Dada earlier though.” Woojin explained, finishing with a light chuckle as the doorbell broke through the small moment of silence. Chan perked up, head whipping round and silently thanking whoever went to answer the door so he didn’t have to.

“I see, I remember that day… I actually looked into it after myself, do you think Hyunjin is stressed and that’s why he slipped?”

“I think that’s exactly what happened, I’ll stay here with him now though, you should go and get some dinner Channie.” With a nod, Chan left the room, knowing better than to argue with Woojin but mentally reminding himself to leave some food for the pair in the bedroom. 

Once Chan had left, Hyunjin started to relax a little, unfurling his curled up form as he peered up at Woojin with wide eyes. The eldest took the peaceful moment to properly look at the little boy, brushing his hair from his eyes and making sure that he was comfortable on his lap.

“Dada… Jinnie hungry.” Hyunjin whispered, puffing out his cheeks after and giggling to himself. Woojin breathed an audible sigh of relief at seeing Hyunjin happy again, cooing as he booped the little's nose, causing him to fly into another round of quiet giggles.

“I'm sure Channie will bring us food soon Jinnie bean. But right now, can you tell Dada why you're so small hmm?”

“Jinnie was sad, was tired too… Lots of noise an' no sleep, made Jinnie small.” Came the little's explanation and Woojin's heart broke again. 

“I promise you can be as little as you want right now Jinnie bean. We'll have food and then you can sleep okay?” Woojin said softly, Chan wandering back in at that exact moment with a plate of food for the pair to eat. Hyunjin didn't shy away from the other man this time, instead peering at him curiously and giggling as Chan smiled in his direction, dimples showing. The leader didn't linger for too long, turning on his heel after ruffling Hyunjin's hair; he'd have time to properly meet little Hyunjin later, for now he knew that Woojin would take care of him really well.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence, the only noise being from Hyunjin when he decided that the chicken was amazing and continued to tell Woojin this with his mouthful of food. Woojin was positively endeared, keeping Hyunjin on his lap the entire time and rocking the boy gently once the plate was cleared.

“Jinnie wan’ Appa…” Hyunjin’s soft tone whispered, Woojin’s brow shooting up as he gazed down at the younger boy whose eyes were starting to droop.

“Who’s Appa Jinnie bean?”

“Appa Minmin.” Said the boy simply, nodding his head before nuzzling back against Woojin and burying his face into the eldest’s neck. Woojin realised who Hyunjin had meant straight away, chuckling to himself as he imagined what Minho’s reaction to the term of endearment would be like. He shot the dancer a quick message, asking him to come to the bedroom as fast as he could. It wasn’t even a minute later that Minho’s form rushed in, barreling onto the bed in a way that made Hyunjin look up in surprise, discomfort evident on his features until he realised who was there.

“Appa Minmin, Dada it’s Appa!” Hyunjin squeaked and clapped his hands together happily, Minho taking a moment to process what was going on as his cheeks turned a ruddy shade.

“Jinnie is feeling little, I’ll explain more later.” Woojin whispered over to Minho with a smile before turning back to the little boy who was sitting between them with a beaming smile on his face.

“Hi there baby, are you having fun?” Minho asked, to which Hyunjin replied with a small nod of his head, moving to sit on the dancer’s lap as he curled up into a tiny ball. Woojin cooed at the sight, petting Hyunjin’s hair as the boy instantly began to get sleepy.

It wasn’t perfect, not just yet, but they would get there soon enough. Woojin knew that whatever was happening was the start of something good, not just for Hyunjin but for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter ♡: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)  



End file.
